


Life As We Knew It

by TheatricalAssassin



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: 8.1 spoilers, AU Fic, AU where Lowell is Raised, Death Knight, Gen, Necromancy, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), RP characters, Undead, Werewolves, Worgen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricalAssassin/pseuds/TheatricalAssassin
Summary: They always thought that the curse would protect them from undeath, that no matter what Sylvanas or another necromancer did, when they died they'd stay dead.Funny how things like that can change.





	Life As We Knew It

**Author's Note:**

> This has no real bearing on current RP with Lowell, more something I wanted to explore concerning them should the ability to raise Worgen comes up again. While Bolvar is the Lich King currently he doesn't really show much interest in creating new worgen death knights (at least at time of posting)
> 
> Update: Talked with my rp partner and because we liked this idea a lot we're treating this and the rp that came after this fic as a nightmare they shared.

Darkshore was fraught with danger, the forsaken could be anywhere, the Blight was ever present. That didn't make what they were doing any less important. They would have revenge, they would take back what had become their home, what was left of it anyway. Lowell took a deep breath, keeping a tight hold on their staff as they made their rounds; the night weighed heavy on them, tonight wasn't one they could just skip through the Dream and go home. There was too many wounded, too many sick, too few healers still on their feet. Even the ones who had the Night Warrior's blessing were found slouched over in a corner dead asleep. With a sigh Lowell looked over the last soldier that was on the docket for their shift. Thankfully there wasn't nothing as serious as some of the others but he still needed attention. They knelt down beside him to begin healing him, keeping even breaths as they did. The more they could get done now the better his chances were at recovering. The world fell away as they worked, weaving nature magic into the elf's body to mend his wounds. 

Its why when the sound of plate armor came from behind them, they didn't move. 

A force gripped them from behind, holding onto them with unnatural strength, and yanked them back. They couldn't see who their attacker was at first, but they could smell her, the smell of rot and decay, the smell of a Draenei that had long since passed. Lowell fought, struggled, panic started to set in. They could handle Forsaken, they could handle being here at the front, but by Elune why did it have to be  _ her. _

"I found you Eris." Her sultry voice purred, a flesh and blood hand taking Lowell by the collar and held them up facing her. Her mostly decomposed face frozen in its state. "This time you'll receive my gift." 

There was a sharp pain in their chest, they couldn't breath. The world suddenly felt so much colder than it should, they fought to stay awake. The few seconds between her speaking and her moving felt like hours, her smile matronly as the world slowly faded away. Away from Bashal'aron. Away from the war. Away from her. Finally, they could rest. The Dream awaited, and they followed the path that their soul instinctively knew, walking to the Dream with others druids that had passed. 

And then they woke up. Lowell's eyes darted around, they recognized this place, this was Acherus. She had brought them here once before, she had brought them here once again. ' _ No no no no _ ' They thought, ' _ No no this can't be real this can't be happening _ ' A hand was on their shoulder, and they looked up, she looked down upon them with a matronly smile.

"Welcome back, you've been cured." They felt cold, so cold, and a gnawing hunger gripped them. She put a finger under their chin, tilting it up oh so slightly, "I'm so happy for you, my dearest Eris." 

Lowell screamed, pushing her away, feeling so disoriented. Their heart should be racing, what's wrong with them? What's happening? “ _ What did you do? _ ” They managed to choke out, the words strangled in the face of terror and confusion. 

She simply smiled, “I cured you.” She reiterated. “Life is a curse, and I freed you.”

That was the moment when it clicked. Breathing didn't feel like it did anything, they couldn't feel their heartbeat. They immediately went to check, their eyes catching their prosthetic had been replaced with a skeletons hand. 

“I hope that'll do for now, couldn't have you adjusting with only one arm now could we?”

Lowell sat there, frozen in horror, she raised them. If not her then someone. 

“I'm dead.” They whispered, tears starting to come to their eyes. Claws grasping their mane as they choked out a sob. 

“Oh Eris, it'll be alright.” She tried to be a comforting force, after all she was trying to help no? Lowell however swung at her, claws raking down her face. The Draenei immediately grabbed their wrist and with her free hand held them down, a wicked grin on her face. “That is what I'm talking about, I knew you were perfect the moment I laid eyes on you, but we can't have that kind of behavior now. Not towards your new family.”

Fighting and struggling Lowell tried to free themself of her. Get away from her at all costs. They bit her arm and pulled their leg up to their chest to shove her away in one swift motion. She let go, swearing under her breath as Lowell tore off on all fours. Racing for the nearest exit. How did you get out of here? They managed to find a balcony, sliding towards the edge they almost jumped until they remembered. They were dead, they were  _ unnatural. _ They wouldn’t have access to their magic as they once did. Falling to their knees Lowell let out a mournful wail. The realization that they couldn’t go home weighed heavily on their heart. They went to the front and never came home, forever missing in action. Even if Schaelarche died they wouldn’t be waiting for him in the Dream. If they went home he wouldn’t trust them, he would hate them. Maybe even kill them. Robbed of him in life and death. It was too much.

Hours past, and they’d long since quieted. The howling wind the only sound as they remained there on the balcony of Acherus overlooking the Broken Isles. Eventually they pushed themself up, walking with all the pride of a prisoner in chains. Once they might have bared their heart as they did their teeth, but now they only shambled back to the chamber where she waited. 

“Krethia.” They called, standing at the entrance ears pinned against their head. She looked up from her work, what from all appearances seemed to be the beginnings of a giest or similar undead construct, waiting for them to continue. Lowell opened their mouth to speak but the words died on their lips. Their hands continued to shake, and she only gave them another smile. 

“Come here Eris, I have something for you.” 

Seeing nothing better to do, Lowell... Eris obliged. Walking over to the other side of Krethia’s table, they stared at her. A blank expression on their face as they waited to see what it was. She turned to the wall behind her, taking a small sword off of a rack and gave it a few test swings. 

“Now I know you’re more used to staves but, with some practice,” She held it out to them to take, “You could become quite the swordsman.” 

They took hold of the sword, it didn’t feel right, it even looked out of place with them still in their uniform. They held onto it regardless, staring back at her they remained silent, wondering what next. Krethia walked around the table to their side, cupping their cheeks and staring into their eyes. 

“You are Eris Frostshadow, you will be my apprentice, take pride in your work, for it will be for the greater good. Life is a disease, one that you will cure one way or another.” 

Eris swallowed hard, and could only nod. They could feel the hunger upon them. They didn’t know what would happen if they didn’t satisfy it, and the thought what could happen chilling them to the bone. They would figure out what to do next when they’d satisfied the hunger. Some way to get back to the Dream, some way to avoid the Shadowlands. Someway back to Schaelarche, someway they’d accept him. 

“I’m... Eris Frostshadow. And, and I’m your apprentice.”


End file.
